


As Sweet as a Candy Striper

by softjeongyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ....verkwan, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, I love verkwan, M/M, One Shot, Seungkwan looks really cute in an apron, Verkwan Verkwan Verkwan, Verkwan for the soul, Verkwan for your daily dose of softness, Verkwan for your smiles, Vernon needs to stop listening to mingyu, oh well, you know verkwan sounds and looks really weird after you type it six times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjeongyeon/pseuds/softjeongyeon
Summary: Seungkwan wants to get into college, but his application must outshine everybody else's for no apparent reason. His only and last resort is the local hospital, helping out in the children's wing. Vernon really needed twenty thousand won, but the broken leg wasn't apart of the original deal. Also, can't he get a licensed nurse and not a wannabe broadway star singing show tunes at six in the morning?





	As Sweet as a Candy Striper

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two parts! (Not for any other reason than I’m just too lazy to write it all in one sitting- ENJOY!)

Boo Seungkwan was harshly regretting not volunteering at the local library when he was a freshman. He had the chance to spend a summer shelving books and reading to sticky toddlers, which would have earned him enough community service to make his college applications shine. Although he turned down the opportunity to join a music camp instead. On the bright side, Seungkwan nailed it as Ryan in High School Musical. 

With college applications coming to a deadline, Seungkwan had everything put together. How he had been doing extracurricular activities since he could toddle, his many awards from outside and in-school programs, and not to mention his killer grades from his senior year of high school. (Thank you very much, Wonwoo and his intelligence and his weakness for candy bars.) All Seungkwan needed was at least fifty hours of volunteering to really bring everything together perfectly. So the Jeju-do originate had been prancing around all corners of Seoul, his new hometown of four years, seeking out any open opportunities to give back to his community. 

 

His first stop, the library, declined him based on fulfilling their available positions. The second, an elderly home, was looking for older helping hands. However, the woman behind the desk told Seungkwan that the hospital down the street, where her sister works, was always searching for Candy Stripers. While these volunteers were usually female, the population of millennials cared more for their cellular devices than others in need, so the hospital was accepting all adolescents interested. Seungkwan had thanked the receptionist greatly, hurrying over to the medical building faster than he had ever ran in gym class. 

 

Seungkwan had arrived to the building just before the sun would be going down, asking about the volunteer gig right from the get go. The hospital staff was quick to nod their heads, insisting that he could start precisely the next morning. Relieved, exhausted, and a bit nervous, Seungkwan took his leave from the business of downtown and sent himself home. He was eager to get a long night’s worth of rest before reporting to his first day of service in only a handful of hours. 

 

Morning came, morning went, and Seungkwan had scrambled back to the hospital in just the nick of time to start his duties for the day- whatever those would be. Upon talking to the receptionist, he was handed what looked like a chef’s apron, with a single red line sewed into place from the neck, to the end. Seungkwan gave the woman a sour look, his head cocking to the side, almost not understanding the point of the random streak of red. 

“You earn stripes when you excel in the program. Follow the rules and you’ll be fine.” He was told as he tied the apron from behind himself, following the woman while she led him towards the wing of the hospital where the patients under the legal age were kept; where he would be volunteering.   
After going over basic procedures and rules of the job, the nurse ‘training’ Seungkwan eventually deemed him ready to go off on his own. He was given a list of rooms to visit in, having the task of waking the patients up and getting their breakfast slips turned into the cafeteria. Six rooms, thirty minutes, zero experience. Although to quote Seungkwan, “How hard can it be, really?” 

 

Room 17. Seungkwan took a small breath, much like the ones of faith he would take before stepping on to stage for the first time during each live production he was a part of. Entering the room almost felt strange, like he was walking into somebody else’s home just for shits and giggles. Although the patient, buried by pillows and blankets, seemed too dead asleep to care whether or not somebody was wandering around the room that technically wasn’t truly theirs. The blonde boy smiled one of confidence, striding over to the window and opening the blinds. From his lips, Seungkwan whistled a small section of a number from Wicked, turning on his heels to find the holder of the bed groaning from the sunlight swallowing the room. “Not a kid, I sleep in,” Murmured the pile of blankets, causing Seungkwan to giggle into his hand, tiptoeing to the side of the bed. 

“It’s a hard knock life, sunshine,” Seungkwan hummed, a bright smile on his face as he leaned over the lump underneath the covers, reaching down to yank at the blankets. Only to Seungkwan’s frustration, the male had his own grip on them, making soft noises, probably trying to convince Seungkwan otherwise. 

Although just as Seungkwan was about to move onto further measures (pouring water on his friend, Seokmin, commonly worked), he found a head pop out from under the blankets, giving him a weird stare.

“Did you just recite Annie to me?”


End file.
